random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Make Bad TV Shows Good
Mega Babies *Use natural skin colors for the babies and redesign their looks, which would look like these in this picture. *Replace the disgusting powers of the babies with unique abilities and attacks involving pacifiers, baby toys, milk bottles, etc. *Make the babies a lot less annoying. *Include more fitting music. *Remove the toilet humor in general and rely more on creative humor. *Have it premiere in Fall 2014 on Cartoon Network. *It is a plot-driven series. Breadwinners *Replace the fart jokes (and other gross jokes) with clever bread puns. *Not make the "Tunnel of Fear" episode. *Have there be a episode about April Fools. *Make the protagonists look more like ducks, like this: *Change their names to Rye N. and Farl E. *Make them both a lot less annoying. *Use creative designs for the other ducks rather than stock photographs of them. **Isn't it supposed to be a humorous part of the show? *Change the name of the show to Ducky Bread Deliveries. *Have Ketta be voiced by Denise Oliver (the actress who played Maurecia on Wayside) *Have Lil' Deuce Deuce compose the music. *Have the show be a British-American-Mexican co-production between Klasky Csupo, TurboPunch Ltd., and Ánima Estudios with voices recorded in Canada by The Ocean Group. *Have it air on Nicktoons. *Have the Pizzawinners episode be called "Goosey Pizza Deliveries". *Have there be a episode revealing that everyone on Pongea used to be a human. Drawn Together *Remove all homosexual content. HOW ABOUT NO HOMOPHOBIA? **No offense, but that removal makes you kinda homophobic. (Hey, I used to be one, but not anymore.) *Censor every swear word. **Unless it's played for laughs...no. *Take out all the anti-Christian material and show respect for God (aka show honor and glory to God!) **I swear to god, not everyone is christian. *Remove any drug and nudity content. ** This show is TV-MA for god's sake. *Remove all racist and offensive jokes. **This show is TV-MA for god's sake, of course there will be offensive jokes! *Instead of Bob the Cucumber shooting people, have him swallow people alive. ** Appearently we can't have adult parodies of children's entertainment. *Kill Spanky! **...why? *Have Clara and Wooldoor Sockbat get married. *Wooldoor tells humorous and inoffensive jokes at times. **Sounds like a interesting addition. ***Makes me think this section was written by ChristianLPT. *Lessen the shock humor There's so much wrong with this section you'll have to see it yourself. - The friendly Demencia fangirl Angela Anaconda *Animate the show with colorful South Park-type animation. *Rewrite the theme song with better, catchier lyrics. *Have Angela be voiced by an actual child actress. *Make Nanette Manoir more villainous and more easily-pronounced as a bully and villain. **"Villainous" PBBBBBFFFFTTT *Focus more on some of the background characters in some episodes. *Give the characters more complex personalities rather than stereotypes. *The plots are more complex. *Angela's fantasies about Nanette are less disturbing. Infact, they don't appear at all. Teen Titans Go! *Just retool it into a continuation from the original called "Teen Titans: The Action Continues" or "Teen Titans X", which continues from where Teen Titans left off. *Remove "Serious Business". My god, that episode sucked! **I agree with you. I'm glad that I never saw it! Also, let's remove the crossover with the 2016 PPG. *Fix the animation. *The episode plots are way better and less stupid. *The characters aren't annoying. *The Return of Slade episode's plot makes more sense and stays true to the title of the episode. ** Wasn't that episode created because part of TTG getting flak was because it was toned down for children? ***Who cares? This is not happening in this version of TTG. ****Well some people do care. *Make it darker and edgier, but not as dark and edgy as Shadow the Hedgehog (The game, not the character.). *It does not get too much praise from Cartoon Network. *Add lots of action. *In short, just make it more like the original Teen Titans. Sanjay and Craig *Make Megan a tomboy named Ellen. *Rewrite the theme song with catchy lyrics. *Not advertise the show extensively. *Remove the disgusting scenes and such episodes like "Fart Baby" and "Unbarfable". Family Guy *No sexual humor of any kind and no racist jokes. :* The racist jokes, yes, the sex references, no. ***Apparently sex is worse than racism. *Go back to its roots from the early years (1999-2002). *Do more cutway gags with Pac-Man, Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote, and The Simpsons. *Do a cutway gag with Roger Rabbit (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Remove the whale scene from "Peter Problems" **While i do agree that scene is bad, i don't think removing one whole scene from a single episode would improve a whole show. Bubsy (cartoon pilot) *Include a few moments of silence. Maybe that's one of the reasons why NBC dropped it's Saturday Morning block. *Make Bubsy a little less annoying (for example, make him not say his catchphrase all the time, but rarely). *Pitch it to a network other than NBC (that's why Bubsy was cancelled after the pilot). **Which one? ABC or CBS? *** Maybe CBS. It would run from 1991-1992. * Have all songs by a band from The British Invasion (particularly one that was around in the early 1990s) *Remove a few of the characters. *Make it less annoying than the videogame series *Get rid of the stock footage in it. *The antagonists are more original. Total Drama (I thought I enjoyed it. Please respect my opinion.) *Make a spinoff titled "OH FANDOM WHYYYYY" **Laughing my butt off. *Have the characters tell jokes about Canada. *Sky is a Dorito who reks all GoAnimators. **LMAO! Are you serious? *End it after the Pahkitew Island series. Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Mike's MPD is portrayed more realistically. **My point? In this season (and All Stars), Mike's MPD causes him to switch into four personas (five in All Stars); one is a grumpy old man, one is a Russian gymnast, one is basically The Situation from Jersey Shore and one is an explorer of some sort with an Australian accent. What if a small child (first, second, third or really stupid fourth grader, whatever works) happens to meet someone with MPD, and they might think that since they have MPD, that means they can turn into a Russian gymnast and do backflips without fail. ***Are you getting this from CoGreen20? Total Drama All-Stars *Have there be 26 episodes. *Replace Sam with Brick. *Add in Anne Maria, Bridgette, Dawn, Harold, LeShawna, Noah, and Trent. *Courtney and Scott are the final two. *No character derailment! *The writing is less bad, and there are less hints to who would be the final four. *Have Mal's kill-off scene be more realistic, BECAUSE YOU CAN'T F*CKING CURE MULTIPLE PERSONALITY DISORDER WITH THE PUSH OF A GOD DAMN BUTTON!!! AAAAA-*video cuts off* **Calm down. **Yeah i agree, also it isn't supposed to be always realiastic. Baby Einstein *The caterpillar keeps on saying "PINGAS! PINGAS! PINGAS!" *All the videos are rated +18. **What? *****questions sanity Language Nursery *The scene with the dolls doesn't have the Japanese version of "Nen, Nen, Sleep, Sleep", instead the word, d*****bag is used over and over again. **That would make it worse. Baby Mozart *Bard is replaced with a Cow puppet named Brian that says "MOOOOOORE MOO POWER!!!!!!!" instead of saying "Blah!". *The St. Bernard Puppet is a demonic dog that says "This world belongs, TO ME!" *The movie includes this clip at the end. Baby Bach *The chickens have the head of Dr. Robotnik, and they repeatly say "PINGAS PINGAS PINGAS!" *The Zylon Dragon has an angry look on it's face and instead of making sounds it says "YOU MUST DIE!" This section looks vandalized. -SeHakurei (talk) 21:56, December 26, 2017 (UTC) You're not wrong. This section is basically the laughing stock of this page. -Pixel Wait, why is Baby Einstein bad? THIS IS LITERALLY MY CHILDHOOD YOU ARE INSULTING RIGHT NOW! THIS SHOW HELPED START MY LIFELONG LOVE FOR CLASSICAL MUSIC!!!! -Mozart999 The Nutshack (uhh, it's already good.) *The characters look better. *Air it on Adult Swim. *Rewrite the theme song with catchy lyrics. *Recast with better voice actors. Jungle Junction *Ellyvan's name is Smellyvan. **That kinda maks it worse. How to ruin the episodes. *In "Zooter's Surprise Delivery", Zooter & (Sm)ellyvan give birth to instead of a baby Flagogo, they accidently create a demonic entity. The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican *Give it a higher production value and have it produced at a large animation studio. In that case, have multiple people work on it. *Have it premiere on September 1, 2003 (the same day Rubbadubbers premiered), and have it cancelled around 2006. *Have a catchy theme song. *The writers and animators of SpongeBob (season 1-3) write and animate the episodes *Add funny comedy and creative humor. *Have Nelvana, D'Ocon Films Productions, and Nickelodeon produce it. *There are two 11-minute shorts each episode. *Have the music be composed by a electronic music artist or band. (WHY?) *Paddy is friends with three seagulls called the Gullies. *Everyone has a different voice actor/actress. For example, Paddy is voiced by Tom Kenny. *Have it have other language dubs, such as Chinese (Simplified and Mandarin) and some dialects. *Include a main antagonist, a raven named Buster and his group of other ravens, who want to capture Paddy, and feed Paddy to wild coyotes. Mr. Pickles *Replace the shock humor with clever jokes. (Seriously, it's only there to be edgy.) *Use a 1950s sitcom-esque tune for the theme song with catchy lyrics. *Remove the references to Hell associated with the titular character and simply make him silent, yet extremely short-tempered. **Not everyone is christian i swear to god. *The designs are simpler. *Name the show "Mad Dog". *Mr. Pickles is named Mr. Mad. *Air it on Fox and have it replace American Dad! (no offense to AD fans). The Brothers Grunt *Redesign the main characters to make them more appealing. *Animate the music videos. *Have the characters do more than plain screwing around. *Give it a musical theme in the main stories to fit in more with MTV. *Remove the gross-out humor. King Star King *Have the show be about a British king doing duties on an extraterrestrial version of Great Britain in the year 4014. *The plot makes more sense. *Cut down the excessive use of shock humor. *Have it be called The King of 4014. Little Shop *Have the show be produced by Warner Bros. Animation. *Make the animation realistic (think Batman: TAS). *Keep the characters the same from Little Shop of Horrors. *Use an instrumental version of the Little Shop of Horrors' theme song in the opening instead of a rap number. *The musical numbers sound similar to those from Little Shop of Horrors. Robot Chicken (I thought it was a good show. Please respect my opinion.) *Remove all sexual, racist, and any other inappropriate humor. **The show is rated TV-MA. **^This. *Do some funnier parodies (some of them were funny, but some were just messed up) *Roger Rabbit does not die in the end of the P-P-P-Perfect Crime segment. He escapes OJ Simpson. Also, the Who Framed Roger Rabbit parody Robot Chicken did could have been better. Pickle and Peanut *No gross-out humor. *Have the main protagonists be drawn out in Flash instead of using stock photos. *Have a creative, catchy theme song with great singers. *The setting is a kitchen (makes sense since the protagonists are both food) with other food a la VeggieTales *Have it air on either Cartoon Network or Nickelodeon. **Take your pick, folks! *Have it produced by Nelvana. Grojband *Corey, Trina and Mina have natural hair colors (Black, blonde, brown, red) *There is an explanation to why Trina hates Corey so much. *The diary modes are removed. Infact, no mentions of diaries at all! *The musical numbers and the theme songs are written less poorly. *The animators of The Loud House animate all the episodes, and the art style is similar to Villainous. **What the hell was I smoking when I thought THAT was a good idea? Little Charmers *Have the show be aimed at kids aged 9-14. *Rename it Magic Charmers. *The theme song lyrics aren't very kiddy. *Hazel, Lavender and Posie are all 11 years old. *Lavender's name is Madison. *Posie's name is Lizzie. *Hazel's name stays the same. *The show is a bit like Miraculous Ladybug. *The show takes place in what looks like the Club Penguin Medieval Party 2013. Weird-Oh's *Have it made in 1960's and aired on CBS. *Have it produced by Hanna-Barbera. *Have it traditionally animated. *The show is called "Strange Stories". Caillou *Have it produced by Rankin Bass and Nelvana. *Caillou is voiced by Bryn McAuley throughout the entire series. *The budget for the Clockwork Zoo episodes is larger. *Better morals. WAYYYYY better morals. *Caillou is well-behaved and isn't a whiny brat. *There is an explanation on why Caillou doesn't have hair. **No, seriously. There should. *Have Caillou's parents actually punish Caillou in case he misbehaves instead of praising him. *Have the puppet segments with Rexy, Teddy, Gilbert, and Deedee in ALL the episodes. **I think that'd make it worse. Those segments scared me when I was a kid. *The characters have more complex personalities. *Rosie doesn't speak in third-person and her age is changed to 5, which makes her older than Caillou. *Replace Caillou with Saitama **why *Or make Caillou get grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 219433492434372 billion centuries before dying of cancer. Rubik, the Amazing Cube *Have the show be produced by Filmation and Nelvana. *Make Rubik an ordinary Rubik's Cube and majorly lessen focus on him as a character and use him as a plot device instead. *Have the show put more focus on the human protagonists. *The show is called "Rodriguez Kids' Epic Quest" *Include character development and make the show a little similar to Gravity Falls, which would come out around three decades later (AKA 30 years). *No bands performing the theme song (just to save budget). The Fairly OddParents (Later seasons only) *Return it to its roots. (2001-2007) *Kill off Sparky, Poof, and Chloe. **They already killed off Sparky before Season 10 aired. ***Very well then. Or better yet, not have the three mentioned above at all! *Make more parts for Channel Chasers. That episode was great. **What about a Channel Chasers spin-off? **This. A Spin-off is good. Littlest Pet Shop (2012) *The show takes place in a quiet suburban town in Arizona. *Remove Blythe. She's a Mary Sue. *Remove also her idiot dad. Annoying cliche #1 *Remove Jasper. (He feels like a floater to me.) *Rewrite the theme song with more original lyrics! *Name the show "Little Pets, Big Adventures" *The show is produced fully by DHX Media and aired on Cartoon Network. *Better morals! *Remove all the text language references. *And also remove those every-two-seconds mentions of fashion. *Remove Biskitt Twins. Annoying cliche #2 *Give it less bright color scheme. *And more realistic color schemes of animal characters. *Include screencaps of the aired episode in the end credits. *New background characters every time instead of constantly using the same ones over and over. *Sunil is a gamer. The Garbage Pail Kids *Fix the lip-syncing. *Make it a Cabbage Patch Kids cartoon that isn't too saccharine....Wait, nevermind. *The plots make more sense. Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt *Remove sexuality and porn **THIS SHOW IS TV-MA FOR GOD'S SAKE! If i had a dollar each time i saw something like this, i'd be rich. *Remove incestious relationships *Stop cursing every second **See my previous point. *Add more appropriate yet funny jokes *Add more action *Add some romance (but not too much) *Add more respect and honor for the clergy and God (I mean the show's about angels and heaven for pete's sake) **HOLY MCFUCKADIZZLE, NOT EVERY SHOW NEEDS TO HAVE RELIGIOUS SHIT IN IT. As an agnostic person I honestly am so disgusted by what you put there. Not every show needs religious mumbo jumbo, this isn't your local Church/Synagogue/other place of worship. *Stop making the angels act like unorganized rule breakers and making the demons/devils act like organized rule followers (that's the complete opposite of Angels and Demons!) **What's wrong with some irony? *Make Chuck more useful and stop making him die every second ALVINNN!!!! And the Chipmunks *Have better episode plots. *Make Alvin less a jerk *Make Dave a really great father. *Take out the Chipettes (God they suck and mean!) *Have a better teacher. *Make it canon to the Chipmunks film **That would make it worse IMO. *Have a song at the end of each episode. *Have the Chipettes and the other characters have their own segments *Make it produced by Klasky Csupo, Snee-Oosh, DreamWorks Television and have it air on the Hub Network/Discovery Family (Also it will be Klasky Csupo's first CGI show). *A new theme song instead of re-using the one from the 80's TV series. The Thundermans *Have them fight crimes. *Have really good puns of villains. *Have it produced by Where's Lunch. *Make it a Netflix Original. *Give it a darker storyline. *The characters are less one dimensional and receive development throughout the series. *The show is titled "Freedom Fighting Family". *Add some clever jokes. Pixel Pinkie *Redesign the characters like this. (I'll make a new resdesign later because I have a new art style and have improved much since April 2016!) *Have it be animated much better and air on Syndication and various channels across the world besides Australia (it will still air there). SuperNoobs *Make Kevin and Roach/Terence's voices less annoying. *Let the SvTFOE animators animate all the episodes. *Have the plots make more sense. *Make it a Netflix original series. *Jock is named Jack. *Roach is named Terence (I mean, who names their kid Roach?) **Blind people that have only heard about clean and disease-free roaches maybe. (This is not a idea) *Have it made in 2013. *It takes place in a small Delaware town. *Tyler is voiced by Tom Kenny. *Lil' Deuce Deuce composes all music. *Lessen the horrible jokes and add more clever jokes. *Have it not shoehorn the word "noob" in every episode name. **Better yet, no mention of the word "noob" at all! *The title of the show is Mega Kids. *The characters are less one dimensional. Shorty McShort Short's Dudley and Nestor do Nothing *The characters look more well done. *Redo the animation and the editing. *The show is simply titled "Dudley and Nestor". My Mom Married A Yeti *The animation is redone and the short makes way more sense. *Make the characters a lot less annoying. LOADS less annoying. *There is an explanation to why the mother married the Yeti. Bozzelbag's Zip *There is an explanation to why Bozzlebag/Happy Harvey is so overly happy. *It makes WAY more sense. *Have the title be "Happy Harvey's Haven". *Bozzlebag is named Happy Harvey. The Phabulizers (Even if Pixel liked this short...) *Make Okie-Dokie a lot less annoying. *Jimbob's design is more original. *The premise is less creepy. * Boyz On Da Run (parts 1 through 3) Part 1: *Make the song they sing at the beginning a lot less ironic. *The plot makes more sense. Too Many Robots Troy Ride *It is more creative. *Wipe it from existence. Mascot Prep *It doubles as a Chuck E. Cheese's walkaround training video series. Dodger Dare Flip Flopped Butt-Ugly Martians *Make it a traditionally-animated anime. *Have the title be "Super Team Martians". *Have it made in 1994 and dubbed in 1997. *Have it air on TV Asahi in Japan and Fox Kids in USA. *Have the manga made in 1991 before the anime. *The characters look better. *Add clever jokes. Kirby: Right Back At Ya! (Although it wasn't that bad...) * Better episode plots. * Way less annoying voices. * Remember that episode where Kirby ate a bone, but got no ability? Why do bones not make him transform into Bone Kirby? ** Because Bone Kirby doesn't exist (yet). * Make it much more closer to canon of the video game series. Robokip * Get somebody other than ITVdude2000 to create the episode ideas. * Do a Random-ness Sins comment on it, and make sure there are at least 1,000 sins. * Give Bert his original personality. He was originally still dumb, but more mature and had more common sense. The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin *Have Disney produce it. *Animate it in the style of The Black Cauldron, and remove the animation loops. *Make the titular character a 10-year-old kid, and change Grubby into a cute cat. **That would make it worse. *Make Princess Aruzia look a bit like Jewlie from PriPara. *Have the theme song sung to the tune of Splash Mountain Rap (it's not really a rap, but a musical number), *Make the reason why Grubby is scared of water not stupid and have Nightmare Fuel in it. Heil Honey I'm Home! (ANTI-SEMITES DON'T TOUCH) *Remove the trivialization of WWII and Nazism. *Add more funny jokes. *Make Arny and Rosa Goldenstein the main characters and make Adolf Hitler and Eva Braun the main antagonists. **Also, at the possible finale, have Hitler and Braun receive their comeuppance. *Change the show's name to "Edge of the Depression". *Make the show have a positive, healthy impact on the Jewish audience by making Arny and Rosa well-meaning and relatable characters, while still providing a good image on other religions. **Seriously, Jews need more love! ***I agree. They're cool people. The Powerpuff Girls (2016) *Just retool it into a continuation from the original called "The Powerpuff Girls Return". *Keep Miss Sara Bellum. *The PPG are now teenagers. *Remove the twerking and outdated Internet slang and memes. *Replace Allegro from the episode Painbow with a succubus-like creature. *Bring back the talking dog and the Rowdyruff Boys. The Adventures In Nutrition with Captain Carlos *Have it not convince children to stay away from junk food all together. *Carlos is designed to look less like Jack from The Nutshack. *It is made in 2014 and aired on Nick Jr. Tots TV * Give it a better name. * Give it a better theme song. Ben 10 (2016) *Just retool it into a continuation from the original and its sequels called Ben 10: Alien Advanced. *Ben Tennyson is now an adult (in his early 20s). *Have the animation resemble the earlier series. *The show is much darker and has a coherent storyline. *Have brand new aliens for Ben to transform into besides the previous ones. Kuu Kuu Harijuku *All the characters are renamed. **G is renamed Gloria. **Love is renamed Lauren. **Angel's name stays the same. **Music is renamed Mariko. **Baby is renamed Bebe. *Less usage of the word "Kawaii". *Tone down the color scheme. *The characters are less annoying and the voice actors are replaced. *Make it a Netflix original. *The comedy is improved. *The animators of The Loud House animate all the episodes. Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Tone down the bad humor, to make it more appealing for kids. *Retool it for kids and title it "The New Ren and Stimpy Show". *Air it on Nickelodeon from 2003 to 2007. **That would be impossible because Jon K. was fired from working at Nickelodeon... ***I don't think so. Donkey Kong Country (season 2) * WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO THE GRAPHICS? ** No clue. Improve it or make it like season 1? Judge Judy * Not making it at all. ** That...doesn't improve it. DOG: The Bounty Hunter * Don't it make it so obvious that it is staged. Super Duper Sumos *Wipe it from existance. **Does not improve it. Wayside (2007) *adapt the books and do a good job at it *Make the animation better. *Don't make Maurecia so annoying. Planet Sheen *It is a TV movie, where Jimmy and the gang have to shave Sheen after he gets trapped on the planet. *Make it less annoying. *Sheen successfully fixes the rocket, and he eventually goes back to Earth with Nesmith at the end. *Sheen is less stupid. *Add creative humor. Digimon (anime) *Make it actually faithful to the Digimon lore. Greeny Phatom *The show is called "Little Guy" or "Little Guy and Friends". *Way better animation. *Better characters. *Have actual voice actors. *The ideas are more original. *Have lots of creative humor. *Santed Sailor is an actual villian. *Less logo humour and no references to Bananas in Pyjamas. *It is at first a webtoon, but then becomes an actual show onto a TV network. The OA *Make the dead person-reviving dance movements less like angry aerobics. *Have the show make sense. MAD *Wipe it from existence. **Doesn't improve it. My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Give it better animation. *Remove all the toilet humor and gross-out humor. *Don't make the animals anthropomorphic and don't make them talk, also drop the idea of a kid being transferred there to make it not seem like a Wayside rip-off. *Don't make Jake orange and annoying, it makes him feel like a rip-off of Lazlo from Camp Lazlo. Camp Lazlo (My opinion, don't get mad) *Give it better animation. (It is good at times, though) *Make the characterizations stronger and take away the stereotypes. *Don't make it similar to SpongeBob. *Don't make the theme song and characters annoying. *Don't make bad jokes (like "Slinkman, show some backbone! I can't, I'm a slug." and "Something fishy is going on here. Or ''snake''y."; also, like the animation, they are good at times). *Give it a better title that makes more sense and isn't misleading (the camp is actually called "Camp Kidney" and just because the titular character attends it doesn't mean you should name it after him, it leads new viewers to thinking the camp is called that). *Don't have any toilet humor and gross-out humor. *Give it better character designs. Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures * The story begins after the events of Pac-Man World 3. * Reemplace the new characters with the old ones. (Example: Ms. Pac-Man replaces Cylindra, Professor Pac-Man Replaces Sir Cunference, or the villain of the Pac-Man HB Series instead of Betrayus) * More original plots and villains. * The Villain sidekicks are less stupid, and instead of make Butt puns in their names; Dr. Buttocks will be Professor Ghoulenstein and Butt-ler will be Sir Spectrum. * More ghosts and eating Jokes and Puns, instead of fart jokes. * The Four Ghosts have his original design, with Sue added to the crew, are a Comic Relief who helps the main Villain, with bad plans to kill Pac-Man, but the plans fails, and are falling to the sky, a la Jatterman or Team Rocket. * The possible Series Finale, would be Pac-Man Jr. take the throne of the Original Pac-Man (His Father and the main protagonist), and becoming the new ghost-eater. * The Series will be CGI, like the original series. and is a collaboration between Japan, Italy, Canada, Argentina and United Kingdom. * Premiered in Nickelodeon circa 2007-2010. RWBY (Yeah, it's a cool show, but it's my opinion) * Wipe it from existence. * Don't mix CGI with Anime-esque style, don't fit it, and looks extremely cringey. * Be produced by Cartoon Saloon in Ireland and Production I.G. in Japan, and distributed by Warner Bros. Television. * It is made for 2019. * Aired for Adult Swim, with a TV-PG rating. * Make a bit more gory. * Add a bit more profanity and strong language. ** WEISS SAYS THE F WORD?????? * Have like 3-5 seasons. Tak & the Power of Juju * Be more faithful to the games. * Make the zany comedy on some scenes, and give more emphasis to the adventure, the mystery and the battles. * Have a more epic soundtrack. * Tralok has his original name Tlaloc, and he's a bit more devilish, despite to be a comedic villain (think Discord from MLP:FIM), but in later season, in some episodes, Tlaloc team up with Tak & his friends to defeat a more evil villain. * Made a Plot-Driven story and make the characters have a Character Development. * Add more clever jokes in the show. * Have more antagonists (both Minor and Major) with some heartwarming backstory, and a main villain. * Made an episode where Keeko found his fathers. * be produced by OLM Digital in Japan, with permission of Nickelodeon. * Have like 7 seasons (from 2006 to 2009, with 10-15 episodes) Category:How To Category:TV Shows Category:TV Category:TV shows Category:Television Category:Cartoons Category:Random Works! Category:Opinions Category:Drawn Together Category:Sitcoms Category:The Powerpuff Girls